Indigo Romance
by tesia jung
Summary: "jika dengan dihianati adalah jalan untuk bertemu denganmu aku rela, asalkan engkau yang akan menjadi happy ending ku" kyaaa... 'sepertinya jongie akan gila sekarang.. gila karena pangeran tampan bermata musang. hohoho'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle : indigo romance

Pair : Yunjae

Genre : Drama,little angst,romance,family

Disclameir : Mereka milik Tuhan

Rate : T

Warning : typo, gj, mohon kritik dan saran gunakan bahasa yang sopan

Don't Like Don't read

Happy reading :-)

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba melintas di matanya, apa mungkin dia tengah berhalusinasi sekarang? ah rasanya tidak karena myeongdong masih panas dan padat. bukankah kekasihnya kini sedang pulang kekampung halamanya? kenapa sekarang ada di toko pakaian dengan perempuan?

'tenangkan dirimu joongie, anggap kau tak pernah melihat itu'

dia menghela nafas keras dan melanjutkan perjalananya sebelum tubuhnya ditabrak laki-laki dari depan.

Bruk

'oh shit... a ah tidak jadi shit. untuk orang tampan itu pengecualian'

sepertinya tokoh perempuan kita sedang terpesona hingga...

" nona apa anda tidak apa-apa? maaf saya sedang terburu-buru"

"ah ya~ ya tak apa"

lelaki itu pun membungkuk dan meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terpesona. ah bagaimana tidak, lelaki itu sosok yang sempurna dalam setiap hayalan wanita untuk jadi pendamping di altar pernikahan. sebut saja tinggi, tampan, maskulin, berotot tapi sexy. bayangkan saja seperti saat kau melihat lee min hoo atau park shi hoo. sepertinya Tuhan sedikit menghiburnya dari patah hati karena kekasihnya bersama perempuan lain.

'Tuhan jodohkan lelaki tampan itu denganku Tuhan... hehehe'

~TJ~

lelah seharian jalan mengelilingi jalan myeongdong jaejoong mandi dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur singlenya dikamar kostnya sembari melantunkan lagu yang sedang diputar diradio.

So good bye dont cry and smile...

terdengar ringtone dari smarphonenya, setelah melihat id caller segera dia menggangkat

" yobseo..yeobo~"

"ne.. chagiya sedang apa? "

"ah ini sedang santai, kamu lagi apa chagiya? seharian ini kemana saja?"

" ah... hari ini nganterin ahjumma belanja, buat arisan minggu depan"

"kapan balik seoul yeobo? aku sudah kangen~~"

"benarkah? mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi sayang...umma masih kangen sama putra kesayangannya, hehehe"

"ah begitukah? ya baiklah..ne selamat bersenang senang disana. salam ya buat ahjushi dan ahjuma"

dia menghela nafas panjang setelah sambungan terputus. sampai kapan hubungan ini akan berlanjut dengan kebohongan? Gadis berumur 23 tahun itu tahu kekasihnya punya banyak pacar diluar tapi dia hanya diam saja, bukan karena tidak mau diputusin tapi dia gak mau tahu karena dia juga tidak cinta, ya boleh di bilang hanya untuk status saja, tentu sang kekasih tidak tahu itu semua.

'ya sampai aku dapat kekasih baru biarkan saja dia seperti itu' pikir jaejoong cuek dan memejamkan mata dan berharap bertemu pangeran tampannya siang tadi. aigoo.

~TJ~

pagi datang mengintip disela kaca jendela membuat gadis manis yang tengah lelap dalam tidurnya harus bangun karena hari ini dia akan test pegawai negeri. Mandi 10 menit sarapan sereal jaejoong segera mengayuh sepeda menuju stasiun ke tempat test.

Kereta yang dinaiki jaejoonh ternyata tak terlalu penuh mengingat ini masih pukul 6.00 masih terlalu pagi untuk orang berangkat ke kantor. Sambil mendengarkan music lewat aerphon jaejoong belajar sebentar untuk sekedar mengingat materi ujian.

Setengah jam berlalu jaejoong tiba di depan gedung untuk test.

"hufh ini tempat testnya.. ? .!" jaejoong memberi semangat diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan keudara.

Banyak peserta yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk kali ini. Dari yang nampak seumuran jaejoong hingga yang lebih tua.

Pukul 7.30 saatnya ujian dimulai. Jaejoong memasuki ruangan sesuai no ujian, nampaknya didalam pengawas ujian telah siap membagi lembar jawaban. Dan alangkah terkejutnya jaejoong setelah melihat salah satu pengawas adalah lelaki yang bertabrakan kemarin.

'huaah Tuhan apakah ini lampu hijau dari Mu? Hihihi yosh aku jadi semangat'

"selamat datang peserta test masuk pegawai negeri, waktu mengerjakan 120 menit dan bla..bla..bla"

sepertinya gadis manis satu ini terlalu terpesona dengan lelaki tampan itu hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa ujian telah dimulai.

"nona ... Nona"

'oh tidak dia berjalan kesini...dadaku berdebar keras sekali'

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

'huaah Tuhan apakah ini lampu hijau dari Mu? Hihihi yosh aku jadi semangat'

"selamat datang peserta test masuk pegawai negeri, waktu mengerjakan 120 menit dan bla..bla..bla"

sepertinya gadis manis satu ini terlalu terpesona dengan lelaki tampan itu hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa ujian telah dimulai.

"nona ... Nona"

'oh tidak dia berjalan kesini...dadaku berdebar keras sekali'

"ya?.."

" apakah ada yang masih kurang jelas?"

'wah mata nya tajam wajahnya tegas, badan nya ooh apakah dia setiap hari ke gym?'

"ah tidak saya sudah mengerti-sambil melirik nametag- yunho shi"

" kalo begitu segera di kerjakan ini sudah 10 menit berlalu"

Lelaki tampan itu yunho tersenyum sekilas dan berlalu tapi senyumnya masih tertinggal dibenak gadis bermata besar ini. Sepertinya gadis berkulit mulus nan putih ini berharap waktu ujian akan berlangsung sangaaat lama agar tak segera berpisah dari pria tampan di depan itu.

~~yunho pov~~

Hahaaha...wkwkwkw,aigooo sungguh gadis yang menarik. bagaimana bisa disaat sedang mengerjakan ujian dia malah sibuk memikirkan aku?, hem.. kim jaejoong. menarik juga gadis ini. aku melanjutkan tugasku sebagai penjaga ujian masuk tempat kubekerja. Kalian bertanya kenapa pegawai muda sepertiku bisa menjadi penjaga ujian? tentu saja karena aku pegawai terbaik dan teladan biarpun aku kaya tapi aku tidak malu untuk menjadi pegawai pemerintah, menjadi jaksa adalah impianku sejak kecil.

Sudah 2 kali aku bertemu kim jaejoong dan aku langsung terrtarik padanya, ketika aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya aku melihat dia sebagai gadis yang kuat tegar dengan sikapnya yang cuek saat menghadapi masalah. hah~ semoga saja dia cukup cerdas untuk fokus dan mengerjan soal dengan baik karena tentu saja aku ingin sekali dia di terima dan bekerja bersama dengan ku.

"waktu yang tersisa tinggal 60 menit lagi" aku memberitahukan sisa waktu tersisa sambil berputar dan melihat jongie ku. ah coba lihat wajahnya saat fokus terlihat sangat menggemaskan. aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini. coba ku sentuh saja sedikit bahunya.

~~yunho pov end~~

Puk

"apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kim jaejoong~shi?"

yang disentuh bahunya sontak kaget dan menoleh

'aigoo..aigoo... kyaaa yunho memghampiriku.. omo apa dia kawatir padaku? hah dia tak tau saja aku bingung memikirkan dia, apa dia sudah punya kekasih ya? semoga belum, tapi tak mungkin kan cowo setampan dia masih jomblo'

jaejoong masih belum bisa berkata kata dan hanya memandang kagum pada pemilik tatapan musang dihadapanya.

'huft.. tenang jongie jangan gugup pangeran mu datang jangan berbuat memalukan'

"ah maaf aku membuatmu terkejut, karena ku lihat kau nampak sedikit kebingungan" lanjut yunho karena belum juga mendapat jawaban.

"ti.. tidaak, saya baik-baik saja yunho shi terimakasih" dengan gelagapan dia menjawab dan tentu saja malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"ah, kalo begitu periksa kembali jawabanmu" jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu dan yunho berlalu dengan senyum puas dihatinya.

'wah bahkan dia sama sekali tak memikirkan ujian dan tampaknya dia cukup cerdas...hahaha' batin yunho bangga.

~TJ~

jaejoong duduk ditaman kota sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset ditelinganya si cantik satu ini suka menenangkan diri dan merenung atau memikirkan semuanya ditempat yang sejuk dan menyenangkan. Sambil melihat kehidupan sosial disekelilingnya.

'jika saja dulu appa diperlakukan adil dan tidak ditipu mungkin sekarang aku bisa seperti keluarga itu, aku rinduuu appa sangat rindu. doakan jongie disini agar bisa menjadi orang yang benar dan bisa membela kaum seperti kita apa.'

jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit sambil tersenyum seolah bisa melihay sang appa di atas sana hingga tanpa dia sadari liquid bening meluncur begitu saja dari sudut doe eyesnya.

sejak ujian selesai siang hari tadi jaejoong sudah menuju taman ini hingga kini semburat merah telah mewarnai langit masih juga betah berlama lama karena orang yang dia tunggu belum muncul juga.

"jongie omma~~~ minnie datang"tiba tiba suara memekakan telinga menggagu acaranya menatap langit, segera di usapnya airmata yang menggenang agar sahabatnya tak curiga.

"omo,omo o_O changminnie aku hampir terjatuh jangan memelukku seperti ini.. sesak tau." changmin segera melepas pelukan kangenya sambil duduk disebelah jaejoong "mianhe omma aku kan rinduu sekali"

"ne.. apa kau sudah makan? bagaimana kalo kita makan bulgogi malam ini? otte? "

" wuah apakah nunna lulus ujian ?"

" babo tentu saja aku akan lulus, hanya belum di umumkan saja. tunggu 1minggu lagi. hahaha " ungkap jaejoong dengan percaya diri.

" yak nunna kau sombong sekali tidak baik terlalu percaya diri" changmin mendengus.

" cerewet, apa kau tak senang jika umma mu ini lulus ujian oh? kita batalkan saja makannya. aku mau pulang saja" dengan mempoutkan bibirnya jaejoong bangkit dan meninggalkan taman.

'aish dasar umma ku seperti anak kecil saja, ah aku mau bulgogi..dia adalah kekasihku yang sangat enak'

"andwee nunna tunggu arra aku tak kan cerewt lagi, nunna pasti lolos. kajja kita makan bulgogi" dengan semangat namja seperti tiang listrik itu mengejar dn menarik jaejoong ke toho restoran.

~~~TBC~~~

mohon RnR nya chingudeul~~~

dan maaf kalo masih banyak typo, dan update lama maklum saya masih pemula. hehehe *peace

dan terimakasih untuk yang udah baca

Gomawo *muachh


End file.
